Access levels
To have an access level, you must first contact an admin to have it put on your message wall. If you would like to have it on your message wall greeting, contact an admin with that specific request. DO NOT under any circumstance add it to your own page, as it is stated on our Rules that you can not do this. =Level 1 Access ( )= Having level 1 access means you have recently joined. To earn this, you must have the following achievements: *''Welcome'' - Awarded for joining the wiki! If you have this rank, you are able to: *Do what's stated on the access card. =Level 2 Access ( )= Having level 2 access means you are still relatively new, but are a good editor for the wiki. *''Your Mark'' - Received after making 10 edits on articles. *''Camera Flash'' - Received after adding 1 pictures to articles If you have this rank, you are able to: *Do what's stated on the access card. =Level 3 Access ( )= Having level 3 access means you are still relatively new, but are a good editor for the wiki. *''Friend'' - Received after making 25 edits on articles. *''Article Manager'' - Received after adding 5 pictures to articles *''Incoherrent'' - Received after leaving a message on somebody's message wall If you have this rank, you are able to: *Do what's stated on the access card. *Create pages =Level 4 Access ( )= Having level 5 access means you are still relatively new, but are a good editor for the wiki. *''Collab'' - Received after making 50 edits on articles. *''Illustrator'' - Received after adding 10 pictures to articles *''Key'' - Contribute to the wiki for 5 days in a row. If you have this rank, you are able to: *Do what's stated on the access card. =Level 5 Access ( )= Having level 5 access means you are still relatively new, but are a good editor for the wiki. *''Leader'' - Received after making 100 edits on articles. or *''Drew a painting'' - Received after adding 50 pictures to articles *''Key'' - Contribute to the wiki for 5 days in a row. If you have this rank, you are able to: *Do what's stated on the access card. =Founder Access ( )= You have to have the following achievements: *''Creation'' - Created the wiki OR *Be appointed by the existing founder. Founders are able to do pretty much anything, including... INFINITE CHARACTERS! (Co founders get only half an infinity of characters, though... (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ) Founders/Admins: *Seadrus *Dr0Shadow =Concerning Characters= You will be able to have an additional character for every 100 points you have: *100 points = 1 character + X amount you already have *200 points = 2 characters + X amount you already have *300 points = 3 characters + X amount you already have *400 points = 6 characters + X amount you already have *500 points = 7 characters + X amount you already have *600 points = 9 characters + X amount you already have *700 points = 10 characters + X amount you already have *800 points = 12 characters + X amount you already have *900 points = 13 characters + X amount you already have *1000 points = infinite characters Category:Browse